


The Devil's Lover

by ATLrailfan



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Karen Page, BAMF Karen Page, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Organized Crime, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, karedevil - Freeform, nypd, seriously they're more competent than in the original, the NYPD are actually competent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLrailfan/pseuds/ATLrailfan
Summary: Karen Page was just an ordinary secretary at a construction company. But then one day, she ran into the Devil of Hell's Kitchen and discovered his true identity. AU for season 1





	The Devil's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> A few things you should know before you begin reading:
> 
> 1\. This work takes place as an AU to season 1.
> 
> 2\. This work will explore two "what if" ideas that have caught my mind. One was a Kinkmeme prompt where Karen recognized Matt was the Devil of Hell's Kitchen when he saved her from the assassin in her apartment, and he told her the truth, so Karen started working at Nelson & Murdock to keep an eye on Matt and help cover for his absences. The other idea was one that I came up with on my own: what if the NYPD were actually competent and Brett Mahoney was working an investigation to bring down Wilson Fisk, and Nelson & Murdock became informants for the NYPD?

If you asked Karen Page the question, “What’s the most unexpected positive thing that’s happened in your life,” she would reply, “Meeting and becoming an assistant and lover to a blind lawyer who moonlights as a vigilante.”

Karen was the kind of woman who never knew for certain what she wanted to do with her life. In the 29 years she’d been alive, she knew for a fact that she didn’t intend on following in the footsteps of either of her parents. She wanted to define herself through some other career, but she could not seem to find one that suited her. She wanted to be able to do something that made a difference in the world, something that actually was attention-grabbing.

That could not be said of Karen’s current job, as a secretary in the financial department of Union Allied Construction, a major construction company based in New York City. It was a mundane job compared to some of her other aspirations, but it paid well. A typical day for Karen involved walking from her one bedroom apartment at 445 West 44th Street between Ninth and Tenth Avenues, over to the Times Square–42nd Street subway complex. From there, it was a one train ride to the Union Allied offices at a nondescript skyscraper on the other side of the plaza from the Long Island Rail Road station at Atlantic Terminal. Typically, Karen took the N or Q trains, since those lines were equipped with the brand-new R160B cars, which she greatly preferred to the older R46, R68 and R62 cars of the other lines. Those routes also had the fewest intermediate stops. And she liked the view of the Financial District when crossing over the Manhattan Bridge. Sometimes, if she needed extra time to unwind, she’d take the 2, 3 or R trains, which took a slightly longer underground route via the Financial District.

Once at Union Allied, she’d settle into a rather boring routine of helping her boss, Union Allied chief accountant Michael McClintock, coordinate the daily finances for the company, such as pension claims, supply acquisition, and site bids. With the amount of business the company had been receiving ever since the Incident and Hurricane Sandy, it was a necessary but somewhat boring task. The pay was probably one of the reasons Karen was willing to tolerate this boredom. If it hadn’t paid well, she wouldn’t be able to afford the rent on her apartment. In a way, she was grateful that the Incident had driven down the property values in Hell’s Kitchen. But this wasn’t going to be much longer, given that new companies like Union Allied had moved in to begin reconstruction almost immediately after the dust settled.

  
To pass the time, Karen often daydreamed about other things. She was the kind of girl who always had some level of interest in more dangerous things. Which was why she also had a habit of following the news stories about the masked vigilante operating in Hell’s Kitchen. It was all anyone on the Kitchen’s mean streets talked about these days. He was an anonymous guy who only operated at night, who went around the Kitchen beating criminals to a bloody pulp using some very insane martial arts. One week, it had been a group of thugs shaking down tourists in Times Square. Another week, it was a pair of men who were trying to rape a young waitress near the Port Authority Bus Terminal. No one knew who this guy was. The only thing the cops knew was that he was a Caucasian male about 5’10”, wore skintight Under-Armour like the kind that Karen wore on her family’s many trips to Killington when she was a kid, and a black mask that covered everything on his face except his mouth and chin. The curious part of Karen wondered if maybe she might one day meet this masked guy.

Little did she know that one day, her wish was going to be granted, and it was going to change her entire world.


End file.
